


Symphony of Stars (Sky Two)

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: Traveling The Nine Skies [2]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Maria Hill, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Love, Lesbian Maria Hill, Liho as a guide, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Maria Hill Feels, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha as the follower, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Maria Hill, Soul Stone (Marvel), Time Travel, Vormir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: IF YOU BELIEVE IN THE IMPOSSIBLE, ANYTHING CAN BECOME TRUE.Join Natasha and Liho in this epic journey.both traveling The Nine Skies.
Relationships: Liho & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Traveling The Nine Skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Symphony of Stars (Sky Two)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in february and I decided to continue this crazy story.
> 
> after some great people encouraged me to continue this crazy story.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> image editing is mine. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

_They Won … They won … They won._

The words spin in Natasha's mind as she stands in the middle of the barren landscape in the middle of nowhere. 

And there, on the horizon, is a magnificent and resplendent alien city emanating with energy, intense lights illuminate the beautiful star-filled sky. 

  
After giving the instructions to return to Earth, back to home, back to Maria. The angel Azrael vanished into thin air. 

Leaving Natasha with more questions than answers. The first destination of this long journey is in front of her. 

Should she trust that angel? 

Can she trust this second chance? 

Who was she? 

Why did she leave and will she ever return? 

Why do she want to help her return home? 

Natasha stands firm. They are not going anywhere. Maybe it's a trick. A bad joke. A punishment of universe just giving her hope to see Maria again. 

What are the nine skies? 

  
What is in that alien city? 

  
What will she find there? 

  
Enemies? 

  
Bad memories? 

  
Innocent victims killed for her hands? 

  
Fear fills her heart thinking of the terrible punishment she will face. 

"This is hell?" Natasha asks herself. She breathe deeply, looking at the city lights on the far horizon. 

A faint noise captures her attention. Her senses are on alert. 

Natasha is not the only one trapped in this place. A presence approaches her. She can feel it.

  
“This place is not a traditional hell, it is a region tailored to the human. Hells change according to the time and according to the human, Natasha. I must also tell you that hell is not the work of God, nor of the devil. The human creates his own hell and gets the hell he deserves. Hell is not above or below, hell lives within the human according to his actions in life. This place is like a limbo. ” 

A gentle and soft feminine voice resonates amidst the strange place. 

Searching for where the soft voice comes from, Natasha turns ready to attack. Holy Odin. It is a miracle, her eyes are wet with tears and the lump in her throat grows, making it impossible for her to breathe when sees the unexpected visitor. 

Liho? … It's you?" 

A black cat leaps onto the big rock, making eye contact with her. 

Cat and Human saw each other like if it were the first time they had met. Two old friends reunited in an alien landscape. The black cat with shiny fur and big yellow eyes looks at her closely. Her friend looks the same as when she lost it 5 years ago. 

"Liho ... I ... Sorry ... sorry. Without Maria and without you at home, I didn't know what to do. ” Natasha muttered, she couldn't breathe. "I broke my promise. Sorry, it was my fault what happened to you. I am sorry it took me so long to bring Maria and you back. ” 

The black cat on the rock was silent. 

"I missed you. It was difficult, you know? These five years without my family were really hard, Liho. The memories helped me get through the bad days. ” With the back of the hand. Natasha wiped away her tears, her broken voice echoing. “I remember when I proposed to Maria. I was really nervous this day. Fortunately my girl said 'Yes.'. When I asked her to have the wedding the next week, surprised Maria said ‘No, Nat ...” Natasha said with a sweet voice and soft loving eyes. “Five days later, an Orthodox priest married us in a church near Moscow. The three of us went to Milan for our honeymoon and the three of us lived four incredible months. Do you remember, Liho? ” 

The little black cat looked at her with sad eyes and nodded weakly. 

“God, Maria made me the happiest woman in the world. She was the reason why I felt alive. Live the good moments with Maria saved my life in many times. Until she and you died three years later, along with half of humanity. After five long years of tears, blood, pain and loneliness. Me and the team found the solution to our big mistake. At the end of the day… We won." 

"Maria, she’s right." Liho looked annoyed, she approached the redhead. "You are fucking insane. You kill yourself. You threw yourself off a cliff. ” 

  
"Yeah, well. Mia is always right. ” Natasha rubbed her face, wiping away the few tears that wet her cheeks. "We won. That's the only thing that matters, Liho. I made my decision. ” 

"And for that noble decision. The universe gave you a second chance. As I said before, Natasha. Each human creates his hell. And you." Liho looked her straight in the eye. “You created a paradise, a safe place, a home, a family. Maria is waiting for us at home. You heard the angel, the journey will not be easy. Do you want to try it? ”

  
"Of course. Liho. I want to try, I need to go back to her, see her and touch her, one more time. ”

"Then leave your fears, leave the doubts behind. This is not a trick or a joke. I can see your thoughts and feel your fear as if it were mine, Natasha. ” 

"I ... I won't be able to do it alone. Are you with me, Buddy? ” Natasha stroked Liho's tiny furry head. A smile appreciated on her face when she touched the familiar fur. 

“I am a loyal cat, I am with you. Natasha." Liho purred and leaned on the touch of her owner. 

  
"For Maria." Natasha said with determination. Feeling braver with her demon cat by her side. 

"For our family." Liho solemnly nodded. 

"Then lead me to Maria." 

"Come, this way. Follow me." Liho jumped off the rock, falling gently to the ground. The little cat walked down the hill, heading at the magnificent city. 

Natasha hastened and walked, following Liho across the bumpy path. Leaving doubts and fears behind in that deserted place. 

“Every little step brought her closer to Maria.” 

"Sooo, can you read my mind?" 

"Oh yeah. It's a special bond between the two. You know." 

"Oh, that's weird." 

"Definitely, so please just don't think of weird things that humans do. How to kissing or things like that. " 

  
"Roger That, Ma’am."


End file.
